Duskmon
Duskmon is a Demon Man Digimon. He possesses power over Darkness which bears the might of AncientSphinxmon. The regret of various extinct species of Digimon and the "Forbidden Data" on the Net transformed into intense dark energy, and coalesced into Duskmon. The dark energy exists in order to oppose the light of holy beings, and the one who possesses power over Light is the flip side of the same coin. Duskmon has a thoroughly evil personality, so he is both callous and cruel. He is the possessor of demon lord-like dignity that is overflowing with perfectionism and confidence. Duskmon is invincible in battle when wielding his swords, and does not hesitate with his inhuman attacks. He wields his two demonic "Blut Evolution" (Deu: "Blood Evolution") swords. By the way, due to the ability of the three heads and seven eyes on his armor to act on their own as if they were separate creatures, true evil is sealed in them. Info Duskmon serves in Darth Sion's Empire. But what Sion doesn't know is that this Digimon has plans of his own. He plans on overthrowing the Sith Lord and taking control of the empire. Vulkanus, Kano and Biowulf are the only ones who knew of Duskmon's plans and joined in his cause. After Sion's defeat, he made his own alliance. The Miracle Elite Adventures LOTM: Journey Through the Mists Duskmon will be the main villain with his partner Selim Bradley. Second Half Duskmon returns as Koichi Kimura, revealing he as Black Lanturn Corpse's pawn all along. Since Duskmon is more, Lone Ranger Squad welcomed Koich and Noboru into the arms of good guys. Powers * Deadly Gaze (Geist Abend, Deu: Ghost Evening): Emits shining energy from the eyes all over his body and the mouths on his arms, placing the opponent under hypnosis. * Lunar Plasma (Eroberung, Deu: Conquest): Slashes a full moon-like arc with the Blut Evolution, absorbing the opponent's power and making it his own. * Gedächtnisstörung (Deu: Memory Disturbance): Shifts through the memories of his target. * Brute Strike (Blut Strike, Deu: Blood Strike): Charges his foe with the "Blut Evolution" swords. * Death Gaze * Ghost Move: Teleports toward his foes. * Geist Blade Storm (Eroberung Storm, Deu: Conquest Storm): Slashes the area around himself with the power of his "Lunar Plasma" technique. * Chaos Field: A unison attack with Lobomon. * Nega Cave: A unison attack with Gigasmon. Gallery Duskmon1.png Duskmon2.png Duskmon3.png Duskmon4.png Duskmon5.png Duskmon7.png|Duskmon's Spirit Beast Form Velgemon. Duskmon8.png Duskmon9.jpg Duskmon11.jpg duskmon14.jpg Duskmon12.png Duskmon13.png Duskmon15.png Duskmon16.jpg Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Energy Projectors Category:Swordsmen Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Digimon Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tragic Villains Category:Flyers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Teleporters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hybrid Category:Dark Knights Category:Blondes Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Duskmon's Alliance Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Masked Characters Category:Elementals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Archenemies Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Ryder's Archenemies Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Crispin Freeman Category:Monsters Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Pet Owners Category:Animated characters